Fall in love with me - Ever After -
by armea948
Summary: Some one-shots after the events from "Fall in love with me" Ibusaki ShunxReader Rated M for Lemon/Smut one-shots. I will write [Lemon] for smut/lemon one-shots so please consider that as a warning. You have been warned.


It's only been a week since Shun teased me and let me touch his magnificent abs. I honestly couldn't stop thinking about it.

'That hot damn washboard tho.' I thought to myself as I watch Shun doing some woodwork from the window.

"[Y/N]. You're drooling." I snapped out of my thoughts and immediately wipe the said drool off my face.

"I get that you're starting to want your beloved Shun that way, but keep the drooling to a minimum," Ryouko said before leaning in.

"Stay safe, okay?" She added as she discreetly put an item in my hands before leaving.

I looked at her leaving figure before turning to see what she just handed me. I immediately freaked out at the sight of a box of condom in my hand.

"[Y/N]?"

I jumped at the sound of my boyfriend's voice and quickly hid the box behind my back as I turn to him.

"Da-darling~" I smiled awkwardly, trying and failing to keep my composure.

Shun looked at me suspiciously and immediately tried to peek at what I'm hiding behind my back.

"What did Ryouko gave you that you have to hide so insistently?" Shun asked in his usual monotone voice.

I swallowed a ball of spit before smiling again and coming up with a lie.

"Oh.. you know... girl stuff... yeah. Girl stuff!"

He continued to eye me suspiciously but decides to drop it.

"Did you get what you need?" I asked, changing the topic as I put the box in my back pocket.

Shun just gave a nod and showed me a container with wood chips inside.

"Can I taste test?" I fluttered my eyelashes excitedly. He chuckled a little before nodding in the direction of his room.

I squealed excitedly as I went to greet him at the main hall and latch myself on his arm as we walk towards his room.

I immediately plopped myself on his bed as he starts to prepare for his new experimental dish. Shun was focusing on checking out different wood that he was going to use and I can't help but admire the look of his serious expression.

"Shun~" I started.

"Hmmm?" He replied without looking at me and continued doing his preparation. I grabbed one of his pillows and hug it while taking in his smoky scent.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said as I looked at him dreamily.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I was expecting him to just smile or nod but instead, he walked towards me and bend down to kiss the top of my head.

"I love you, too."

I giggled at his reaction and decide to tease him a little, as payback for last time.

"If you're going to kiss me, at least do it right," I said. Without saying anything, he bends down again and this time, kissed me on the lips.

I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, making me pout.

"Cooking first." He said before going back to his work.

It was only around 3 in the afternoon and around the time I take an afternoon nap. I looked at Shun and decided that he'll probably finish in around an hour and a half before slowly falling asleep.

I slowly start to get consciousness when I felt a blanket being draped over me.

'Shun is really the best.' I mused as I kept my eyes closed, still deciding whether to go back to sleep or not.

My thoughts went from random fantasies to hot and disturbing real quick as I remembered what Ryouko gave me earlier. I turn to the other side so my back is facing Shun as I slowly slid my hand down to my heat lightly rubbing myself to help ease my arousal. I recall Shun's body and gulp down a ball of drool and imagine what it'd be like to run my fingers all over it.

'What would his fingers feel like?' I thought dazedly and erotically.

My thoughts getting wilder by the second and the next thing I know, I was already soaking thru my shorts. I let my free hand massage my breast as I continue my dirty thoughts.

'His arms holding me in place while his lips tracing my neck, ravishing me as if I'm the best dish he's ever had. I wonder what it would feel like, to scratch his back and biting him, marking my territory. I wonder how good it'll feel once he's in me.'

I had to bit my lower lip to hush down my moan as I let my imagination run wild after my last thought. I turned my head slightly toward his pillow and savored his scent. I could feel my mouth salivating and my urges getting out of hand.

'I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE'

I turned to his direction and sees that his back is facing me as he seemed to be adding final touches to his plating. I sat up quietly and walked towards him and the only thing in my head is to satisfy my desires.

I put a hand on his shoulder and turn him to me.

"[Y/N]-"

I didn't even let him finish saying my name before I crashed my lips against his hungrily. I could feel his surprise but he didn't try to pull away, he instead tried to keep up with the aggressiveness of my kiss. I quickly locked my hands on his neck, pulling him in even closer as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. Still, in a state of confusion, he let my tongue enter his and tried to fight for dominance. His hesitation and confusion were making him lose in our tongue fight and instead of surrendering, he pulled away.

"What's going on?" He asked a little out of breath.

I purred seductively before letting my dominant hand slide down to his belt and pulling his lower body to mine, and my other hand pulling his neck towards me.

"Fuck. Me." I said firmly in my lowest needy and seductive voice before digging my teeth into his neck.

I felt him freeze, overcome by shock. Under normal circumstances, I am usually not like this but I am a grown woman with needs.

I slowly guided us to his bed by the belt. I kept eye contact the entire time, enjoying the different emotions that flash through his eyes. When his eyes looked like he finally understood what was happening, I was already half laying half sitting on his bed with him in between my legs and on top of me.

"[Y/N], are you sure about this?" He asked feeling conflicted. It's not like he disliked it, I could see it in his eyes that was slowly getting clouded.

I giggled inside knowing that I am about to unleash a beast.

I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and pulled him in closer.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I asked as I leaned in.

"I said fuck me." I recaptured his lips and this time, it didn't take long for him to kiss me just as hard and needy as I do.

He slowly pushed me back until I was completely lying on my back, his hand slowly making it's way to one of my breasts, cupping it and squeezing it.

I moaned into his mouth before letting both my hands slide inside his shirt, feeling his well-toned body, not leaving a single skin untouched.

Feeling our mutual frustration, we both took off each other's top and throwing it in any direction and went back to fondling each other's body. He moved his lips down to my neck and body, sucking here and there, making obvious and noticeable marks wherever he goes, while I squirm and moan at his touch, lightly digging my nails on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to stop." Shun said breathly as he looked at me, his bangs disarray, with absolute lust in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let you anyway." I replied as I bit my lower lip in anticipation.

I heard a low growl coming from him and I couldn't help but squeeze my legs together from the arousal. He parted my legs and run his fingers across my clothed heat.

"Mmmmm... Wet." He mused.

"Take responsibility." I replied with a sly smile.

He smiled smugly before effortlessly removing my shorts with my underwear. He put his hands firmly on my legs and start licking my heat.

"Ahhhh~ hahhhhmmmmmnnnnnnn" I moaned over and over with my toes curled in ecstasy.

He definitely loved hearing my moans as he continued to work magic with his mouth. From licking the walls and clit to sucking and tongue fucking me, and just when I thought it couldn't get better, he added his fingers in there too.

"Too good..Oh my God... FUCK.. AHhhhHmmnnn... Mo-more.. Hnggghhhh..aaahhh ahhhh hhaaahh- Ahhmm!"

I didn't think it'd feel this good. I was already a moaning mess. My hands pulling and tugging my hair trying to get a grip on my slowly disappearing sanity.

When I was close to cumming, he stopped. I looked at him dazed and confused with mouth open and drooling from the act. He smirked at me sexily before quickly getting rid of his pants, revealing his A-grade cock. I had swallowed a huge amount of spit as I stare at his package in excitement. I could feel myself dripping more than I did if that was even possible.

I was about to sit down and return the favor but he immediately pushed me back down while positioning himself.

"No need. I.. can't wait any longer." He said as if he knew what I was going to do before poking me in my entrance with his hot piece of meat.

God. That rod of his would put any meat Nikumi's family have to offer to shame. SHAME!

My patience already left me a few minutes ago. I wrapped both my legs around his waist and pulled him in, making a slow but steady entrance in me.

I gasped at his size and at the pain slowly making itself known as Shun continued to push all of himself in.

"Guhhhnn... A-are you okay?" He asked through his teeth. I could see his self-control on the very edge but holding on just to make sure I was okay.

I smiled at his gesture and felt my heart flutter. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned in for a gentle loving kiss.

"I love you." I said as I slowly start to get used to him inside me.

"I love you too." He replied with a kind smile.

Once he was fully in, he stopped for a few moments as he tries to calm himself and to let me adjust to him.

"Shun." I said seriously.

"Hmm?" He replied, looking at me curiously.

"I love you and right now, I want you to completely ravish me. Make me yours. And finally..." I leaned in for the last time and whispered in his ear.

"Make me scream."

As soon as I said what I said, I felt him get even bigger in me, making me gasped, before completely pulling out and immediately pushing himself in.

"Ahhhhhh~!" I screamed in ecstasy. I let myself fall limp in bed at the suddenness of his thrust. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'll make sure Totsuki hears your screams." He whispered dirtily in my ears, making me clench on his cock, earning a beautiful groan from him.

He smirked at me before he starts to pound me relentlessly.

"Shu-Shu-Shu-Shuunnnnn! Ahhh Ahhh..mnnn..." I screamed his name down to completely being incoherent as he continues to fuck me senseless.

"Shoooo gooood... Ha-hardderrr.. "I commanded. He quickly put on of my leg over his shoulder and thrust into me even harder if that was even possible.

I've never thanked our teachers enough for making us do all those cardio and other exercises back for giving this beast ridiculous stamina and vigor. I felt myself losing consciousness before being pulled back in by a quick hard thrust as if he knows and he doesn't want me to throw the towel that easily.

I clawed his back multiple times, trying to catch up to his speed and thrust but that was about the most I could do and becoming a moaning mess.

It wasn't long before I start feeling an extremely heavy knot in me and I start to scream even louder.

"Shun! Shun! Shun! I'm..I'm.. ahh.. cl-close! Ahh~"

"Ghnn.. Me too" Shun replied before picking me up and continued fucking me deeper in that position.

"Oh my God!" I moaned slowly getting closer. He continued pumping in and out of me until he hit a certain wall inside me and out of instinct, I wrapped my legs on his waist tightly, screaming his name and squeezing him as he released inside me.

We stayed in that position, gasping for air before pulling out and putting me down to bed and joining me after.

For the next minutes, the only thing we could hear was our heavy breathing. The room, formerly engulfed with the scent of different smoke, now covered in the stench of amazing sex.

"..That was amazing." I said as finally keeping up with my breath.

I turned my head to look at Shun, still breathing heavily, who just gave an affirmative nod.

I sneaked my arms to his naked chest and snuggled him. He smiled at me before giving me a small pat on my head.

Everything was perfect and all until I felt something coming out of me. I jolted up and looked at Shun with wide eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"...You just came inside me." I said in a daze.

"Yeah. It's not like I could pull out with you gripping my waist tightly." He replied which made me recalled the final scene of our crazy first lovemaking.

I plopped back down and buried my face in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I got pregnant and you don't want a child because we're still too young!? Ryouko even told me to stay safe and gave me condoms!" I answered.

"So that's what you were hiding earlier." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Uwahh! That's not the issue here!" I said as I hit his chest.

He grabs my hand before pulling me into an embrace.

"Who said I don't want a child with you?" He said calmly.

"..."

"Although, I have to agree that we're still young and I'd prefer if we are stable enough before we have kids."

"But... you came inside me." I said sadly.

"I think there's a pill for that. I'll come with you to the pharmacy later to buy some." He replied as he played with my hair.

I relaxed and start to focus on the sound of his heartbeat.

'...wait..'

I jolted up and looked at him with wide eyes. He just stared back with a confused look.

"You just said 'some'. Which is plural." I tried to explain but he just smirked at me sexily before pulling me back into his arms.

"We're definitely doing it again. I just saw a completely different side of my girlfriend today and I definitely love hearing you scream my name." He said huskily making me blush a shade of deep red.

"I hate you." I pouted. I felt his gaze on me before flipping us over. He was hovering on top of me with a seductive look on his face.

"Let's have another round. You're a lot more honest during it." He smirks.

I looked at him with a slight sense of fear and a whole lot of anticipation, but I am too exhausted for another round.

"Next time. I'm tired." I said shyly. He kissed my forehead before returning to my side.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up later." He said in a hushed voice. I nodded before snuggling and falling asleep.

 **====EXTRA====**

"Isshiki-senpai, why do we have to go jogging around campus so suddenly for?" Souma asked.

"No particular reason. To conduct a type of exercise with the person or people you love so intimately is a part of youth!" Isshiki replied.

"How is jogging considered intimate!?" Ryouko asked completely out of breath.

"Hmmmm-" "Shun~"

Isshiki was completely cut off by a voice from afar calling out 'Shun'

"Hey, didn't that sound like [Y/N]-san?" Megumi asked.

Ryouko immediately turned to look at Isshiki knowingly with a red face.

"What are you guys being so slow for?! We're going for a run instead! Jogging isn't intimate enough anymore." Ryouko said as she grabbed Megumi far away from the dormitory.

"Youth indeed." Isshiki giggled to himself before running off with the rest of the Polar Star members.


End file.
